¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Acero 12
Summary: Una pequeña historia alterna de lo que hubiera pasado si Liu Kang derrotaba a Raiden y a Shao Kahn en MK9. Los personajes (excepto originales) le pertenecen a Ed Boon y Warner Bros. Espero que les guste la historia.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Mi historia será actualizada —si Dios quiere— en la brevedad. Bueno, les dejo ésta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas.**

 **Todos saben que son los What If, ¿no? Historia alternativas desde un punto específico del universo cannon. Bueno, como me gusta escribir de la línea de tiempo actual, se me ocurrió adaptar una gran historia: Spiderman: The Las Stand.**

 **Será una historia corta, les aviso, así que no esperen algo bíblico.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Liu Kang derrotaba a Raiden y a Shao Kahn?**

La batalla por detener a Shao Kahn trajo graves consecuencias: la muerte de los guerreros de la Luz en gran parte, innumerables muertes para la raza humana y una fractura irreparable entre Liu Kang y Raiden.

La desesperación de Raiden lo llevó a pedir ayuda a Quan Chi, motivo suficiente para alterar la poca paciencia y fé que Kang poseía en él.

Volviendo con las manos vacías y procurando un plan "suicida", Liu Kang desafió a Raiden a luchar y fue derrotado. El monje se levantó y apuntó al dios con su puño en llamas.

—¡Liu Kang! ¡Raiden! ¡NO! — gritó Johnny Cage que apareció junto a Sonya Blade.

—¡Muchos murieron por tu locura! ¡Si debes morir para que pare, que así sea! — exclamó, dirigiéndose a donde Raiden estaba.

Algo raro pasó.

Liu Kang esquivó el rayo de Raiden e incrustó su puño en el pecho del dios, cayendo muerto al instante. Liu Kang había vengado la muerte de sus amigos... parcialmente.

Kahn logró salir del portal, miró sus alrededores y vio tres víctimas fáciles. Río mientras sacaba su martillo; el emperador apuntó a Liu Kang, que quedó petrificado mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Raiden. Kahn atacó a Kang, pero el martillo se rompió apenas tocó al monje.

—¿Es todo lo qué tienes, acaso? — cuestionó el monje, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita rata?! ¡Ésta vez te acabaré!

Shao Kahn no esperaba que Liu Kang esquivase su golpe sin muchas dificultades. El monje shaolin le dio una patada en la cara, seguida de una bola de fuego en el pecho, mandando al emperador al suelo. El emperador se levantó con mucho temor, y no esperaba que fuese "acostado" de una patada en la cara por el monje.

Kahn creó una lanza mágica e intentó clavársela al monje, aunque una gran bola de fuego destruyó la lanza y le provocó una gran quemadura en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Maldito seas, monje shaolin!

—Terminemos con esto, Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang formó dos bolas de fuego y las arrojó al emperador, que recibió el impacto. Kahn se sacó el fuego de su cuerpo, donde vio a Kang saltar y propinarle su "Bycicle Kick" en llamas. Kahn cayó de nuevo, aunque se levantó y recibió el "Iron Fist" de Liu Kang en la cara, partiéndole la mandíbula del puñetazo; el monje, le pateó la cabeza en el suelo a Kahn y le rompió la nariz. Enfurecido al máximo, Liu Kang se tiró encima de Kahn, comenzando una lluvia de puñetazos que dejó irreconocible al Emperador.

El emperador del Outworld tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, estaba prácticamente ciego por los golpes de Liu Kang y tenía su brazo derecho inutilizable.

—No lo necesitas.

Kang tomó el brazo de Kahn y lo arrancó con su mano izquierda; además, comenzó a golpearlo hasta destrozar el brazo de su enemigo. Luego, Liu Kang traspasó el pecho de Shao Kahn con su puño derecho, dejándolo sin un pulmón y con el corazón severamente dañado.

—Hora de acabar con esto — expresó el monje, juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos.

Johnny Cage y Sonya pensaron en socorrer a su amigo, pero la impresión de estos al ver el cadáver de Raiden era tal, que no podían ayudar a nadie. Estaban estáticos, y esto empeoraría cuando la esencia de Raiden comenzaba a trasladarse a Liu Kang.

El shaolin absorbió el aura de Raiden, ya que al matarlo, se quedaría con sus poderes y los utilizó para aplastar la cabeza de Shao Kahn, cayendo el resto del cadáver al suelo. Al caer el cadáver, los reinos se separaron y se encontraron los tres en el tejado sin anomalías del Outworld.

Liu Kang había salvado la Tierra, pero era lo de menos para él. El monje dio un grito ahogado y desapareció en una explosión de fuego. Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade nunca más volvieron a ver a Liu Kang como lo fue cuando se conocieron…

Liu Kang había pasado los últimos cincuenta años eliminando a toda amenaza existente que pueda destruir o damnificar la Tierra.

Las primeras víctimas del monje shaolin fueron Sektor y Cyrax. Los dos cyborgs se cruzaron en el camino de Liu Kang — que iba dirigiéndose al cementerio —. Sektor ordenó a Cyrax atacar y éste obedeció, aunque el monje tomó una pierna y se la arrancó, para reventarle la cabeza de una bola de fuego. Asustado, Sektor intentó huir, aunque el monje lo incineró vivo y el cyborg rojo murió carbonizado lentamente.

El monje se tele transportó al cementerio Boon, lugar donde observó el cadáver de Noob Saibot, el cual fue destruido por Liu Kang; quien siguió recorriendo Nueva York y se encontró con Sheeva. La Shokan golpeó al monje en el rostro, aunque éste le quemó la mano al tocársela con una mano y de un potente puñetazo en la cara, la traspasó y mató, dejando su cadáver en el suelo.

Las siguientes víctimas de Liu Kang fueron Ermac, Kano, Kintaro y Goro. Al llegar a la Iglesia donde estaban, el shaolin se transformó en dragón y se comió a Kintaro, escupiendo sus huesos a Goro. Volviendo a ser humano, Kang le dio una patada voladora a Goro en el pecho y destrozó el corazón del shokan dragón, asesinándolo. Ermac quiso atacarlo, aunque el monje le arrancó el corazón de un rápido movimiento y lo destrozó con su mano. Kano intentó escapar, pero Liu Kang lo atrapó y le arrancó su ojo biónico, clavándolo en su cabeza.

El monje shaolin creó un portal al Outworld con sus nuevos poderes, apareciendo en la sala de Shao Kahn, donde Reptile, Mileena, Skarlet y Baraka lo atacaron con una horda de tarkatanos y los cyborgs del Lin Kuei. Grave error.

Ninguno esperaba el torbellino de puñetazos que mató a Mileena, dejándola desfigurada. En una distracción de Baraka — que fue aprovechada por Liu Kang — y terminó con la cabeza triturada por el monje. Reptile fue el siguiente que murió en las manos del monje, recibiendo una potente bola de fuego que quemó vivo al sauriano y extinguió su raza.

Skarlet intentó huir, pero fue en vano, ya que Liu Kang le dio una patada bicicleta en su pecho y lo dejó incinerado. Kang le arrancó los intestinos con sus manos y desgarró su torso, asesinándola lentamente.

El monje finalizó transformándose en un dragón y eliminó a los cyborgs y tarkatanos que yacían allí. Dejó a un tarkatano vivo y le advirtió que ocurría si se meterían con la Tierra. Creó otro portal y se dirigió a la Tierra, mas específicamente a China, donde el Lin Kuei estaba.

Liu Kang apareció en el templo del Gran Maestro Oniro, arrancándole el medallón del dragón del pecho y rompiéndole el cuello. El monje se volvió a convertir en dragón y destruyó todo el castillo con los Lin Kuei incluídos. El clan Lin Kuei había dejado de existir. Pero a Liu Kang eso le daba igual, él buscaba justicia y fue a su siguiente objetivo: el Dragón Negro.

El clan del difunto Kano estaba en Eslovaquia y fue con su forma animal hasta allá. Liu Kang llegó y buscó la base del clan; cuando la encontró, mató a todos los mercenarios que estaban allí y buscó los nombres de los que no estaban para buscarlos y matarlos a todos.

Luego de matar al último, el monje shaolin encontró otro clan: El Dragón Rojo, comandado por un tipo llamado Daegon. Liu Kang vio un peligro y fue a por ése clan.

Al llegar a la base subterránea del Dragón Rojo en Mongolia, se encontró con un dragón rojo llamado Caro. El dragón le ofreció su ayuda y ambos destruyeron el clan. Liu Kang luchó contra sus tres mejores guerreros y los destruyó a todos. A Hsu Hao le arrancó su corazón cibernético; Mavado fue desmembrado con sus propias cuchillas y Daegon fue partido en dos mitades con las propias manos del monje. El dragón Caro decidió quedarse en el país asiático para defender el lugar y el monje fue por otro objetivo en grande: Quan Chi.

Liu Kang abrió un portal y apareció en el Netherrealm, donde fue recibido por Scorpion. Kang pidió a Quan Chi para retarlo a Mortal Kombat, pero Scorpion le dijo que tendría que pasar por él… cosa que hizo.

Scorpion usó sus cadenas, las cuales fueron destruidas por el monje y recibió una patada voladora en la cara. El ninja sacó sus espadas, pero éstas se derritieron al mínimo contacto con el cuerpo de Kang. Liu Kang le traspasó a Scorpion el pecho con una mano y con la otra le arrancó los brazos. El monje le contó que le sirvió a quien mató a su familia, dejando atónito al ninja, que comenzó a ser estrangulado por una cadena que Liu Kang traía hasta morir asfixiado.

Quan Chi apareció al escuchar ruidos raros y se encontró con una verdadera masacre: Scorpion yacía muerto y Liu Kang estaba apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. El calvo intentó huir, pero el monje le quemó las piernas con dos bolas de fuego y no pudo escapar. El monje shaolin comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces, hasta dejarlo lleno de moretones y le arrancó la piel con una mano; luego, Liu Kang apretó la cabeza de Quan Chi y se le salieron los ojos, siendo arrancados por la mano de Liu Kang. El hechicero gemía de dolor, cuando el monje comenzó a pisarle la espada, hasta traspasar su torso de un potente pisotón. Terminada "la previa", el shaolin giró su pie izquierdo y las dos mitades de Quan Chi se separaron.

El hechicero intentó escapar, pero el monje saltó en su cuello y lo destrozó, matándolo. Tomó su cabeza y buscó a Shinnok, dándosela, luego le quitó el amuleto en una distracción y encarceló al dios caído en el amuleto, para destruirlo y matando al dios antiguo en el proceso.

* * *

Los años siguientes siguieron en ello: cada amenaza que aparecía, Liu Kang la destruía desde las sombras, convirtiéndose en una leyenda a voces.

Apareció Havik intentando llevar caos al mundo del orden y fue asesinado por el monje shaolin con toda su legión.

Hotaru quiso traer "orden" y terminó con su Naginata clavada entre ceja y ceja, aterrando a sus soldados y jurando no regresar.

Liu Kang se enteró de la posible vuelta de Onaga y mató a Shujinko antes que pudiese unir los Kamidogus, contándole la verdad previa a su muerte.

Además, escuchó la profecía del Armageddon y decidió eliminar a los miembros restantes de la ecuación: Taven y Blaze. Al primer lo mató apenas lo despertó de la roca; al segundo lo buscó en donde estaba oculto el Último Huevo del Rey Dragón y destruyó el huevo, matando a Blaze cuando éste se distrajo.

En ése tiempo, Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade se casaron y tuvieron una hija: Cassandra Cage. "Cassie", como le decía su padre, tuvo que crear un equipo de guerreros para detener a Liu Kang, que cada vez aparecía menos y dejaba flores en las tumbas de aquellos guerreros caídos en reiteradas ocasiones. Cassie formó un equipo con descendientes de algunos guerreros sobrevivientes de la invasión: Selene Briggs — hija de Jackson Briggs que tenía dieciséis años cuando la invasión ocurrió —, Takeda Takahashi — hijo de Kenshi y Suchin —, Kung Jin — primo menor de Kung Lao —, Rafael Lanshorello — hijo de Magnus y Luana — y Yue Han — hija de Frost —.

Si bien ellos no tenían rencores ante Liu Kang, el temor que infundo en la Tierra era tal que nadie se atrevía a hacer algo indebido. Ellos sintieron que Liu Kang les quitó el sentimiento de libertad a ellos y su brutalidad debía ser castigada. El campeón de Mortal Kombat y protector de la Tierra se volvió un prófugo a eliminar en medio siglo. Algo nunca ocurrido antes…

* * *

Aquí estoy yo, viendo a una versión mucho mas anciana de mí mismo visitando una tumba.

—Sé que te he fallado, pero prometo que ésta última misión no será en vano — le dijo a la tumba.

Parece que él hará su última batalla. No sé como llegué aquí, siendo que estaba luchando por el torneo y el portal me tragó. En fin, tengo que ver como salir de aquí, aunque no entiendo mucho.

—Sal de allí, joven, sé que estás espiándome.

Eso me dejó helado. ¿Él sabía qué estaba ahí? Bien, salí y puse mi "mejor cara" ante esto. Él me calmó y me contó toda la situación: él era un Liu Kang que venció a Raiden. Era algo raro: me preguntaba que ocurriría si le hubiese ganado a Raiden… y no me gusta lo que veo.

Éste Liu Kang tenía el pelo largo, canoso y atado hasta la cintura, con una banda roja que cruzaba su frente; una chaqueta negra y una prenda roja con un dragón negro bordeado en ésta; tenía pantalones negros, botas negras y muñequeras shaolin.

Me preguntó mi historia y le conté todo.

—Te envidio — dijo —. Tú tienes la posibilidad de traer paz a la Tierra de una manera noble y no como yo. Yo los maté a todos…

—¿A todos?

—No dejé villano vivo o amenaza para la Tierra. Ahora sólo quiero descansar en paz y reunirme con mis amigos.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté; no le veía sentido.

—Te contaré mi historia — me dijo —. Naces y tus padres mueren en tu niñez; conoces a un joven como tú en una academia de monjes y se vuelven inseparables. Creces con él y vas haciendo más amigos. Mientras creces, tienes una responsabilidad y vas a luchar por tu mundo sin buscar fama, donde conoces aún más amigos y a la mujer de tu vida; va pasando el tiempo y no la ves, pero aún la amas. El tiempo hace que se vuelvan a cruzar y la amas más que nunca, pero pierdes a aquel primer amigo por la culpa de quien considerabas tu padre. Tu padre adoptivo comienza a tener visiones raras y empiezas a perder a todos aquellos que amas con el tiempo y por visiones de aquel que admirabas. Pierdes a quien amas y te vuelves miserable a pesar de eliminar a todo criminal peligroso. Envejeces y sólo buscas morir para reunirte con aquellos que amas y le traerás paz a tu alma. Esa es mi vida, joven Liu Kang — dijo —. Confío en que no termines como yo.

Era raro, pero me sentía feliz por haber sido derrotado y asesinado por Raiden. Hasta podría decirse que perdono a Raiden por sus errores. Me miro y me es triste verme así: derrotado. No había otra palabra para definirme — o definirlo, lo que sea —, pero él estaba derrotado.

—¡Vete! — me dijo, creando un portal —¡Éste portal te guiará a tus amigos con quienes llegaste a las finales!

—¡Espera, no entiendo por qué debo irme!

—Ya han llegado.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mis asesinos.

Vi como salían muchos guerreros y entre ellos estaban Cassie, Selene, Rafael, Takeda y Yue Han. Los cinco traían a muchos soldados que le dispararon a Liu, pero él repelió sus ataques y los incineró a todos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes contra mí! — gritó — ¡Ésta será mi última batalla! — exclamó — ¡POR MIS AMIGOS!

Antes de lanzarse, me lanzó al portal y éste se cerró, pero pude ver el combate: Liu Kang derrotó a Cassie, Selene, Rafael y Takeda luego de duros combate, pero Yue le clavó una estaca de hielo en el corazón. Me hubiese sorprendido de no ser porque lo vi sonreír y comprendí sus intenciones: Liu Kang quería morir y reunirse con aquellos que él amó.

Los cuatro se levantaron y los cinco juntos atacaron — Cassie con una bola de energía, Selene con un aura violeta de sus brazaletes, Rafael con una bola de trueno, Takeda con unos látigos y Yue con una poderosa bola de hielo —. Liu Kang no opuso resistencia y murió por el ataque. Se me cayó una lágrima al ver morir a un héroe de verdad, pero debía seguir y concentrarme en mis amigos.

Johnny, Magnus y Andrae me necesitaban más que nunca. Y yo debo protegerlos aunque mi vida sucumba ante ello.

¿Fin?


End file.
